objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Oddject Show
The Oddject Show is just your typical object show but with many twists. There are 30 contestants, one debut, four rejoins, one double elimination and two triple eliminations. The host is FunStation 3. (A rip- off of the PlayStation 3) Also, the co- host is FunStation 2 (A PlayStation 2 rip- off), the intern is FunStation (The PlayStation rip- off) and last but not least, the evil replacement host is PlayStation 4. (This is getting old, a PlayStation 4 rip- off) Contestants Woody (BFDI) Pin (BFDI) Baseball (II) Test Tube (II) Lego (OM) Toast (OM) TV (OU) Tennis Racket (OU) Napkin (BFIS) Brownie (BFIS) Guacamole (AI) Lettuce (AI) Hearty (TSFTM) Tulip (TSFTM) Click (EE) Muffin (EE) Globe (OO) Popcorn (OO) 300- Minute- Energy (Inanimations) Paintbrush (Inanimations) Dr. Lemon (IFO) Triangle (IFO) Drago (SOB) Teapot (SOB) Brain (OG) Shower (OG) Pickaxe (ObjectIsland's OI) Water (ObjectIsland's OI) Green Ball (Shape Battle) Indigo Triangle (Shape Battle) Episode Transcripts Episode 1: I'm DOOMED! FunStation 3: Welcome to the greatest object show ever! The Oddject Show. These 30 contestants are competing for a golden statue of the winner! Popcorn: Wow, that's awesome! TV: I agree. FunStation 3: FunStation! I need you to bring the planner. FunStation: Yes, mr. FunStation 3. FunStation gives FunStation 3 a big, dusty book. FunStation 3: Okay! No, did it! Ah ha! Here it is! Boys against girls! Boys go on the cyan platform. While girls, go on the pink platform. These are the teams. Now you guys need to interact. Brain: Hello, boys, I will be this captain. 300- Minute Energy: No way! We need to vote for the team captain! Globe: I agree. The boys team: YEAH! Water: Hello everyone! I- Tulip: No you are not gonna be the team leader! Water: But I wanted to say that there should be no leader! Pin: Cool! The girls team: REALLY COOL! Baseball: Okay, it seems like the leader is...... Guacamole! Guacamole: Yes! FunStation 3: Okay, the first challenge is an obstacle course. First, you must jump some hurdles, next you must swim 5 feet across, next is to throw a rock at a target, and after that, there will be 12 heavy cubes. Then they must make a puzzle with the cubes. But first, each team must choose the person to do the puzzle. Water: Okay girls, I was thinking I should do the puzzle. Any objections? "Silence" Guacamole: Okay fellas, I say Napkin should do it, ya know, because he's sleepy. Napkin: Yay! FunStation 3: Okay, GO! Idles Woody-0.png|Woody (Male) Pin.png|Pin (Female) ACWAGT Baseball Pose.png|Baseball (Male) ACWAGT Test Tube Pose.png|Test Tube (Female) Lego (OC Pose).png|Lego (Male) Toast.png|Toast (Female) ACWAGT TV Pose.png|TV (Male) ACWAGT Tennis Racket Pose.png|Tennis Racket (Female) 159px-NapkinUpdated.png|Napkin (Male) BrownieUpdated.png|Brownie (Female) 212px-Guacamole.png|Guacamole (Male) 193px-Lettuce 2.png|Lettuce (Female) Hearty-0.png|Hearty (Male) Tulip.png|Tulip (Female) File:Click.png|Click (Male) File:Muffin.jpg|Muffin (Female and photo needed) Globe (OO).png|Globe (Male) ACWAGT Popcorn Pose.png|Popcorn (Female) Nonexisty.PNG|300- Minute Energy (Male and photo needed) Nonexisty.PNG|Paintbrush (Female and photo needed) Nonexisty.PNG|Dr. Lemon (Male and photo needed) Nonexisty.PNG|Triangle (Female and photo needed) Blue Drago.png|Drago (Male) Nonexisty.PNG|Teapot (Female and photo needed) Nonexisty.PNG|Brain (Male and photo needed) Nonexisty.PNG|Shower (Female and photo needed) Nonexisty.PNG|Pickaxe (Male and photo needed) Nonexisty.PNG|Water (Female and photo needed) Nonexisty.PNG|Green Ball (Male and photo needed) Nonexisty.PNG|Indigo Triangle (Female and photo needed) Category:Bluesarethebest Pages